


disobedience is the worst offense

by BlessedAreTheRighteous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Spoilers, reader is ballsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedAreTheRighteous/pseuds/BlessedAreTheRighteous
Summary: Basically the greenhouse scene from The Walking Dead, Season 2, Episode 3, except with a reader-insert, because why not?





	disobedience is the worst offense

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work on here oml!! 
> 
> It's pretty short and I basically wrote this instead of doing school assessments lmao. It was meant to be a self-insert, wish-fulfilment type thing where Reggie didn't die (he didn't deserve it and i'm still sad and salty), but I decided to turn it into a reader-insert and upload it here!!
> 
> enjoy amigos :)))

Picking fucking berries? You should be grateful, you know you should, but in all honesty, it made you kind of angry. Especially angry when you were doing it with two eleven year-old girls and a guy with one arm. Troy had escorted you up here and when he told you what you were doing this job was because “you were a pretty thing” and they “didn’t want to ruin you with any heavy labour”. You were tempted to spit in his face. You had wanted to wring his neck since the moment Carver’s group showed up at the lodge, and his comments hadn't tempted you any less. You were probably stronger than him anyway, which made you fume.  
Troy shoved you into the greenhouse with his gun in your back.  
“No funny business,” He said and simply shut the door. Funny business? What kind of stunt did he think you could pull? You had had all your weapons taken off you before you even got here.  
Reggie popped his head around the plants arranged on the tables and smiled warmly.  
“Hey, Y/N, right? I had just finished up explaining to the girls over their what we’re doing.” He said. “It’s pretty simple and I’m sure you’re smart enough to get it pretty quick yourself, but just use these to cut the berries and put them in the basket next to you, and while you're at it, cut off any dead branches and stack them to the side for composting.”  
You nodded and Reggie directed you towards a table with about 12 potted plants off to one side. Obviously that was the amount you had to get done. He walked towards the back of the back of the greenhouse, likely to get started on what he was tasked with doing. You felt bad for the man. Losing an arm would make it difficult  
You walked passed Clem and Sarah’s tables, giving Clementine a small smile as you passed and then turning to Sarah.  
“Hey hun, you doing okay?” You said in a soft whisper, placing your hand on her arm.  
Sarah flinched slightly and looked up with you, replying with a weak nod as her answer. You rubbed her arm as you moved off, giving her a small smile of encouragement. You walked over to your table, picking up the pruning shears and making a start.  
You felt bad. You wished there was more you could do for Sarah, the poor girl was obviously quite distraught. The harshness of the slap had shocked you, but you understood. It would be worse if Carver had made Carlos do it again until it was hard enough for his liking.  
You were about through with your first plant when you looked up at Sarah. She hadn’t even started and was looking down at the shears in her hand. Your heart skipped a beat for a moment. You panicked a bit, hoping she’d started soon. You wouldn't want to see what would happen if any of you didn’t finish your tasks.  
Clem had obviously noticed Sarah and watched her for a moment, like she was weighing up what to do. Eventually, you saw her shoulders raise and then lower in a sigh, then made her way over to the other girl. You watched Clementine walk across to Sarah’s table.  
“Hey.” Clementine said, and Sarah looked up.  
“Here, watch me.”  
Clem began trimming the tree as Sarah watched. You admired the little girl. She was so brave, sometimes braver than yourself you thought. You had seen her step in and quickly take the blame for Sarah (and others) on multiple occasions. Brave and kind. You almost thought that had been lost in this world. 

Some time passed, about half an hour or so it seemed. You had attempted to finish your job as quickly as possible, as Clem had been taking more time with Sarah than you had expected, and as a result, had barely touched her own plants.  
“This isn’t that hard, Sarah.” Clem said, clearly exasperated at this point as she watched Sarah slowly and timidly remove the dead branches from the tree.  
“I know! I’m just afraid I’ll make a mistake.” Sarah defended, turning to her.  
“It won’t be the end of the world if you do.” Clementine said flatly, though it was clear she was still trying to be encouraging. “Just keep going.”  
The sound of a door shutting from outside made Reggie turned around. His eyes widened as he stepped back from the plants.  
“Oh shit.”  
You turned around to follow his gaze and what you saw made your heart leap out of your chest.  
Bill Carver, striding across the rooftop and right to the greenhouse. Clem and Sarah both turned to see what you and Reggie were staring at and their faces soon displayed the same look of horror. You glanced over at Clementines table then met her eyes in a look of panic.  
“Oh no.” Sarah gasped as he approached.  
“You didn’t do any of your work Clem!” Reggie lamented, looking over at Clementine’s table.  
Then he turned towards the door and everyone in the room held their breaths.  
Carver slunk in, letting the door close slowly behind him. He scanned around the room as he walked up to Reggie.  
“Just checking in…” He said casually, “See how the new girls are working out.”  
He continued to look around the room, until his eyes finally stopped wandering, resting on Clem’s table. He looked towards Clem at Sarah’s table and back to Clem’s table again.  
“Reggie.”  
Reggie slumped his shoulders as if he knew what was coming. You felt bad for him.  
“Yeah, Bill. Hey.” he sighed.  
Carver narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck happened in here?”  
Sarah quietly looked away, clutching her arm, but Clementine watched on, brow furrowed.  
“Look, Bill, they’re new, and me with my arm, it’s just not that eas-” Reggie stuttered, fumbling for what exactly to say. “I just ha- I have one arm so-”  
“Shut up, shut up.” Caver cut him off. Harshly. “Shut the fuck up.”  
Reggie lowered his head. Oh god, you felt bad.  
“You better have an explanation for this.” Carver continued. “And I mean now.”  
You were shocked. He already gave an explanation, what did he want him to say?  
“Bill, please, just, jus-” Reggie began to plead, but Carver cut him off before he could get a sentence out.  
“Sounds like you’re going to give me an excuse when I asked for an explanation.”  
“We’ll get it done,” Reggie replied. “Just give us some more time, we just-”  
“Time’s up, Reggie,” Carver sharply cut him off again. “You had a task… and you didn’t get it done. Looks to me like you failed.”  
You realized you had been holding your breath the whole time, and quietly tried to let it out.  
Suddenly Clem piped up.  
“It was my fault.” She said plainly. “I didn’t show Sarah well enough, I guess…”  
You winced. You didn’t want her to get involved- but you didn’t want anything to happen to Reggie either when he had done nothing wrong. You should say something, but you decide from Carvers response to Clem that nothing you say will likely do anything to change his mind.  
“Nah, this ain’t your fault.” He replied and immediately turned back to Reggie. “We talked about this, Reggie. Didn’t we? But, you just don’t get it do you?”  
Reggie looked distraught. “Get what? I… I-”  
“Why don’t you girls wait outside.” He turned away from Reggie and made eye contact with me for the first time since he’d walked him. You held his gaze as he finished talking. “Reggie and I have a few things to talk about.”  
Nobody moved for a bit. You glanced at Reggie, but he continued looking at the ground. Carver narrowed his stare at you and you stared back, before reluctantly following Sarah and Clem out of the greenhouse.  
“Thanks for the help, girls.” Was the last thing Reggie said before the greenhouse door closed behind you.  
The three of you waited on the rooftop quietly, not fully knowing what to say. Sarah walked near the edge of the roof, her back towards you and Clementine. It was silent for a while. You nervously bit your thumb nail, your other arm wrapped loosely around your middle. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Clementine watching Sarah, and you heard her ask her quietly what was wrong. You stood to the side, the volume of Carvers voice from inside the greenhouse increasing.  
You didn’t really hear much of what Clementine was saying to Sarah, it was all very hushed and they were a few meters from you.  
Suddenly, the door behind you burst open, and you turned around quickly to see Reggie stumble out of it. Carver stomped out behind him.  
Carver was yelling something at him you couldn't really focus on, as Reggie was wailing back at him, petrified.  
“NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE, BILL! NO, NO, NO! PLEASE!” He cried, stumbling back from Carver as he closed in on the man. Carver grabbed him as they neared the edge of the roof, gripping his shirt. You finally processed what was going on and lurched forward towards Carver. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Clementine begin to do the same.  
“Get the fuck off him!” You yelled and lunged at him, attempting to push him away from Reggie. Everything happened so fast. When you made contact with Carver, instead of letting go of Reggie to deal with you, the impending threat, as you had expected him to, he made one last heave. He threw Reggie backwards and he flew over the barrier as you plummeted into Carver, knocking him off his feet. You saw Reggie out of the corner of your eye, his body falling and you turned your attention away, jumping off Carver in an attempt to grab him. You reached out to the nearest part of him and your fingertips brushed the collar of his shirt, fumbling to grab a hold, but the material slipped through your fingers and you cried out, making a desperate attempt to grab something else with your other hand. You blinked, you felt nothing in your hand. And then you opened your eyes, leaning over the rail and you were staring at the ground, stories down. Reggie was there. You could barely make him out. But you could make out the blood splattered around his body. “No! Oh my god!” You cried out. You were shocked, everything happened so fast and how had he fallen so quickly and-  
“You stupid bitch.” You heard a voice behind you say, making you jump. You leaned up from the edge and turned around. Carver was pulling himself off the ground, one hand to his head. It was bleeding, you could see the red rolling down the side of his face from under his palm.  
You stumbled away from him, nearly falling over as he moved at you, his arm violently darting out and managing to snatch a fistful of your hair. You struggled against him, grabbing his arm and trying to remove yourself from his painful grip. With a firm grasp in your hair, he leaned himself forward into a crouch and moved in uncomfortably close to your face. He turned your head so you could look him in the eyes. You did.  
“You’re going to regret that. What you just did there.” He hissed. You narrowed your eyes at him, flicking your gaze up quickly towards his bleeding forehead and snorting quietly, but enough for him to hear you. He clenched his jaw, seeming like he might murder you right then and there. You knew you were pushing it. But you had already fucked up, so what harm was there? Secretly you were scared for whatever he was going to do to make you “regret” what you’d done, heart hammering in your chest. You half expected him to hurl you off the building too, as he stood up, fist still balled tightly into your hair. He had his gun in his other hand.  
You saw Clementine and Sarah, both looking on in horror, but Clem calmer and holding more steadfast than the sobbing Sarah. She glanced at you quickly.  
“You see, this is what is done to deal with weakness… incompetence.” Carver motions to the edge of the rooftop. To Reggie. “It puts us all at risk and it won’t be tolerated. You think about that the next time you’re asked to do something.”  
He fastens his grip on your hair and pulls upwards as if to show Clementine and Sarah exactly how hard he is grabbing you. You let out a cry and struggle.  
“And this…” he motions at you with his, practically holding you up in front of them with his other hand. “This is disobedience… and you will soon enough find out what is done to deal with disobedience.”  
‘You wouldn't quite call it disobedience, disobedience is more doing something you’ve been specifically told not to do’, the snarky, talk-back you thought. But you couldn't lie, you were scared. Beyond scared. You’d seen what he’d done to Carlos, to Walter and now to Reggie. You prayed that whatever he thought up couldn't possibly be worse than broken fingers.  
But Carlos was an innocent man, and if that is how he punished the innocent, then you had a feeling whatever you were getting was going to be much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave some feedback, it would be so appreciated! I am seriously considering continuing this and making into a lukeXreader thing, so heads up for that


End file.
